


Urgency

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Heat surges between them and Michael snarls.





	Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Michael/Lucifer

Michael is pulling at Lucifer's nipples and delights in the cries that his brother makes. The younger Archangel is rocking back, riding the bigger cock frantically. Heat surges between them and Michael snarls, lets go of Lucifer's nipples, sensitive from all the pinching in order to grab his hips. Craving more delightful sounds, Michael sets a harder pace, thrusting in and out at a speed that makes the younger angel stutter.

Just as Lucifer is arching, ready to come, Michael flaps his wings. He  teleports  them to a place, where they're undisturbed but still remains in midair. He hovers, his chest pressed against Lucifer's back and lifts his legs up until his little brother's ass his hanging out.

It's enough to make Lucifer beg again. Fresh air blows over their heated bodies and the younger Archangel sobs as the wind touches his throbbing cock, teases the wet tip all while Michael is busy ramming is own shaft deep into his ass.

Over and over again.

Lucifer writhes, wails as Michael pulls out. For a terrible moment he feels empty, then the older Archangel slams back into him. Deep, stretching Lucifer's hole around his cock until the walls clench down around him.

Slender arms wrap around his neck and Michael does Lucifer a favour by running a hand through the white wings. That makes his younger brother moan again. Loving it to hear him cry out, Michael teases the joints with his fingers and with each press and prod, the hole gets more and more wet.

It must be dripping onto ground beneath him.

Sensing that his little brother is close, Michael bites into Lucifer's shoulder. Not to gently, yet not enough to seriously injure him.

The shock is enough that Lucifer releases his grace and clams down around Michael.

The oldest Archangel's dick swells up in response, filling Lucifer's hole with his seed.

"It's so big, it's so big," Lucifer sobs as Michael is finally stuck.

It's difficult to tell if he's upset because it's over or because he thinks it's finally over.

"You're doing well, my little morningstar," Michael praises his little brother. He lets them sink to the ground and seeks shelter beneath a large tree.

Lucifer is still riding his cock, rocking back and forth even though the swelling at the base prevents it from slipping out. Yet the feeling of Michael's come inside him, the sheer intensity as it sloshes around with every tiny movement is enough to get him desperate again.

"Please, brother," Lucifer begs. "Please, I need more."

"Shh, it's not over yet," Michael promises and licks at the bite marks he left behind. Teases the nipples a little, because it makes Lucifer clench down around his cock so tight. "I'm going to take you even harder next time. Longer. I'll fuck you until you've forgotten that we've ever been  separated ."

Lucifer pants into his mouth and Michael grins. "And who knows, maybe I let you go long enough to suck me clean, when you're so fucked raw that you need a break to heal up."


End file.
